


All for You

by dreyars



Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepairs Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Sexting, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukunaga needs to learn to check over his texts before he sends them to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> HQ Rarepairs Week Day 5 : Mistakes/Texting
> 
> Italics = text messages

_Chikara : I’m leaving Miyagi around 6 tomorrow, okay?_

_Fukunaga :_ ✔✔✔

_Fukunaga : bring movies. raining._

_Chikara : will do!_

_Chikara : nearly forgot to tell you, but I finally watched_

_the one Stephen King movie you told me to_

_Chikara : we need to get you some new movies to watch shouhei_

_Fukunaga :  :((((_

_Fukunaga : books are good_

_Chikara : some books shouldn’t be made into movies._

_Chikara : I’m sorry but that movie personally offended me._

_Chikara : but did you have a good day at school?_

_Chikara : I know you had a test_

_Fukunaga : passed. B+_

_Fukunaga : look what tora brought me_

_Fukunaga : [picture message]_

_Fukunaga : NO_

_Fukunaga :nononononooooo wait_

_Fukunaga : wait don’t_

_Fukunaga : look at what tora brought me_

_Fukunaga : [picture message]_

\-------

Ennoshita frowns at the barrage of messages he just received from his boyfriend. He had set his phone down temporarily so that he could go brush his teeth and when he returned, he was more than slightly startled to have received not one but eight messages from the normally silent Fukunaga. He taps on the second picture message first, pulling up a picture of a sugar cookie decorated with a picture of the Manekineko.  He had to laugh at that, glad to see that he wasn’t the only one to think that Fukunaga looked like the good luck symbol.

But when he opens the first photo because he just had to see what Fukunaga was fussing about, Ennoshita nearly drops his phone on his face.

It was Fuku, standing in front of the mirror in nothing but a pair of skin-tight, dark green boxers.

He wasn’t the definition of fit by any means. He was thin and his muscles were wiry, but what little he did have made Ennoshita blush.  The lines of his chest flowed seamlessly into his flat stomach, which emphasized his hips, and _god._

Ennoshita really wished Fukunaga wasn’t holding his free hand in front of his groin.

_\-------_

_Chikara : fuck shouhei_

_Chikara : why did you take that_

_Fukunaga : nooo I told you don’t_

_Fukunaga : please don’t_

_Chikara : but you look good._

_Fukunaga : skinny_

_Chikara : maybe I like skinny._

_Chikara : wow. I hope that was meant for me though_

_Fukunaga : …._

_Fukunaga : took it for you. got scared_

_Chikara : when?_

_Fukunaga : last weekend._

_Fukunaga : the talk we had…_

_\------_

Ennoshita remembered the one Fukunaga was talking about.

They had been casually discussing (aka avoiding completely) the fact that Ennoshita told him that he had a sex dream about him the night prior.  They had been dating for a few months now, but before this, neither had ever felt it necessary to bring up the topic of doing physical things beyond kissing or holding hands.

Ennoshita simply felt that Fukunaga didn’t seem interested in it.  Despite how much he would love to see his boyfriend in such a state, he had already determined the point moot and decided not to bring it up again unless Shouhei brought it to his attention first.

And boy did Shouhei have his attention

\------

_Chikara : you look so good_

_Fukunaga : don’t tease._

_Fukunaga : mean_

_Chikara : I’m not!_

_Chikara : I appreciate it really._

_Chikara : you’re fucking gorgeous._

_Chikara : I’ll stop if you want me to. If you’re not ready to talk like this._

_Fukunaga : no_

_Chikara : No?_

_Fukunaga : ready._

_Fukunaga : ready for a while._

_Chikara : oh really?_

_Chikara : then I guess you wont mind this_

\------

Ennoshita didn’t know what had possessed him as he stood up from his bed before walking over to shut his bedroom door.  He locked it with one hand as he moved to stand in front of the full length mirror beside his desk.  He shimmied his basketball shorts far enough down his hips to just show the band of his boxers and the tops of his hipbones.  He could already feel his face burning as he turned it away from the mirror, but with one hand he still lifted the bottom of his t-shirt up to his neck, exposing his abs and the bottom half of his chest.

With the other hand, he snapped a picture with his phone.

\-------

_Chikara : [picture message]_

_Fukunaga : oh god_

_Fukunaga : not fair_

_Chikara : not fair? What do you mean not fair??_

_Fukunaga : I had less._

\------

Ennoshita snorted at his boyfriend’s answer.  He had already lain back down on his bed, but he quickly stood back up again and walked over to his mirror.  He pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it on the floor as he kicked out of his shorts.  He gave himself a small pat on the back as he stood before the mirror, appreciating the fact that he had actually picked out decent underwear when he had gotten out of the shower instead of the boring, generic ones he wore on a typical day.  They curved around his waist and rounded out his ass so nicely and he definitely didn’t pick them out because he knew he was going to see Fukunaga before he took another shower tomorrow.

Regardless of the cause, Ennoshita smoothed the fabric over his thighs as he pulled them down just the slightest to expose a little bit of the dark hair there.  He knew he was putting too much thought into this, and fuck it if he wasn’t already starting to get hard.

Fukunaga deserved a good show after his own picture.

\------

_Chikara : [picture message]_

_Chikara : better?_

_Fukunaga : oh my god_

_Fukunaga : im going to die._

_Fukunaga : fuck u and ur face_

_Chikara : I’m okay with that…_

_Chikara : should I still bring movies this weekend or…?_

_Fukunaga : [picture message]_

\-------

Ennoshita choked at the picture Fukunaga sent him.  He couldn’t see his face as the picture was clearly Fukunaga taking a picture of his body while laying down.

The image was taken from Fukunaga’s perspective, as if he was looking down the length of his own body.  It showed his bare stomach and the lines of muscles that weren’t visible in Fukunaga’s initial picture.  Beyond that was Fukunaga’s free hand lifting the elastic of his red plaid briefs with his thumb, displaying the prominent beginnings of an erection.  He couldn’t even see the whole thing, just the base of his dick.

\-------

_Chikara : Shouhei are you shaved?_

_Fukunaga : …sorry_

_Chikara : no no I like it. It’s hot._

_Chikara : so hot_

_Chikara : fuck shouhei I want you_

_Fukunaga : show_

_\------_

Ennoshita’s eyes widened at the bold request, never expecting his boyfriend to be so forthright about his desires.  He couldn’t deny him now.

Ennoshita set his phone on his stomach while he lifted his hips from his bed.  He slid his boxers down just far enough that the elastic wouldn’t squish his sack when he pulled his dick out.  He was almost fully hard just from the excitement and anticipation of having Fukunaga return his lustful feelings.  He didn’t think twice before grabbing a hold of his dick and stroking a few times before snapping a picture.

\-------

_Chikara : [picture message]_

_Chikara : good enough for now?_

_Fukunaga : no_

_Fukunaga : [picture message]_

_Fukunaga : [picture message]_

_Fukunaga : that’s where you go_

\--------

This time, Ennoshita opens the pictures in order. The first is similar to the one Ennoshita had just sent, except it was clear Fukunaga had already removed his underwear. He held his dick in his left hand, the skin flushed pink and the tip already shiny with precum.  Ennoshita cursed as he worked his hand over himself and kicked his boxers off completely.

He nearly forgot to open the second picture but he was so fucking glad he didn’t.

Fukunaga was back in front of the mirror sitting on the floor, legs spread wide and cheeks flushed red. In one hand, he held his phone, but with the other. God, with the other he was spreading himself open.  Ennoshita could still see his dick pressed up against his lower belly and now _he_ was the one who wanted to die.

His mouth was just slightly hanging open and his cheeks were flushed red and he was just so open.  He was better than everything Ennoshita could have imagined.

And the worst (or rather best) thing was that Fukunaga wasn’t diverting his eyes.  He was staring straight at the mirror, at Ennoshita, like he was ready.  Like he one hundred percent was ready for Ennoshita to come to him and take him and Ennoshita couldn’t stand it.  He let out a loud groan, temporarily forgetting that his parents were a few rooms over as he continued to work himself with his hand to the picture of his boyfriend.

He was so out of it, losing himself while imagining Fukunaga here with him. Imaging that his hand wasn’t his hand but the thin fingers of his boyfriend.

Ennoshita was disturbed from his reverie when Fukunaga’s picture disappeared from his screen only to be replaced with his name.  He quickly answered the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

“ _Shouhei_.”

“Chikara, I-” Fukunaga’s voice was replaced with a breathy moan and Ennoshita threw his head back with a groan.  He let Fukunaga’s sighs wash over him as he considered for half a second going to get his head phones so that he could hear his voice in both ears.  He scrapped the thought as he heard Fukunaga let out a throaty whine.

“Say my name again.”

“Ch-chikara…” Fukunaga whined again, and Ennoshita could only imagine what he was doing to himself to make him make that noise.

“God, I wish I was there with you.” Fukunaga moaned his agreement, and Ennoshita soaked it up.  Even though he barely spoke a word, knowing the sounds he was making were due to _him_ …he was embarrassingly close imagining the faces he made with each noise.  “With you. On top of you. _Touching you._ Do you want that, Shouhei?”

Fukunaga moaned out a soft ‘yes’, his voice cracking as his breathing got heavier.  Ennoshita couldn’t find words to respond as he lost himself in the sound of Fukunaga’s cries. With each pant, he heard his boyfriend get louder; his whines and moans flooding his ears and Ennoshita couldn’t help but wonder if whatever noise he was making was having the same effect on Fukunaga.

“ _Chikara_.”

Ennoshita pressed his eyes closed, a groan rumbling deep in his throat to signal he had heard. “Close?”

Fukunaga whined his reply, his voice trailing off into a bunch of unintelligible mumbles that seemed to be punctuated with Ennoshita’s name. With each of Fukunaga’s little shouts, Ennoshita felt himself drawing closer to his end.

Knowing that Fukunaga was getting close too, Ennoshita whispered his name under his breath.  Fukunaga gasped, all of his breath rshing out of him as he moaned out one last repetition of Ennoshita’’s name before his voice turned into an aborted half shout before he went silent. Ennoshita didn’t even notice the silence as he unraveled, the sound of Fukunaga shouting his name burned into his mind.

When his heart rate returned to normal and Ennoshita felt like sitting up long enough to clean off his hands and stomach, he pressed his phone to his ear once more, pleased to see that Fukunaga hadn’t disconnected yet.

“Shouhei?”

A small sleepy hum was his answer, and Ennoshita couldn’t help but grin to himself.

“You okay?”

Another hum followed by a “yeah” and Ennoshita rolled onto his side to rest his head on his pillow. 

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

Fukunaga giggled.  “Me too.”

“We should probably head to bed now. It’s getting late.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, goodnight.”

“Night.”

Ennoshita nearly hung up his phone, before one last thought popped into his head.

“And Shouhei.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’ll be skipping practice tomorrow so I can leave a few hours early.”

The line went static for a few seconds as if Fukunaga had just dropped his phone. His voice returned seconds later, breathless as he spoke.

“No movies.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I swore I wouldnt make the ship dirty but HERE I AM. 
> 
> I created it and now I have defiled it someone throw me in jail.  
> (tbh this started with the hc that shouhei was really whiny in bed and like yeah A+++ lets do it)  
> ALSO Chikara takes selfies like a straight white boy, deal with it.


End file.
